


The Winter Talent Show

by jewelzlittleSecret



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelzlittleSecret/pseuds/jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Its the last day of classes and all Sam Manson wants to do is go home and start her vacation. However there's the annual winter talent show that every student must attend. Sam walks in and quickly finds Tucker but Danny is no where to be found. Sam starts to worry until she see the program.





	The Winter Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys you know the drill. I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. Or the song All I Want For Christmas Is You by Michael Buble. I suggest that you listen to the song while you read the story. This is one of my Christmas stories I know its late. Shout out to my betas thank you for all of your help you guys are awesome. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy guys and happy reading.

The students of Casper High slowly filled the rows of the auditorium. Sam Manson glanced around desperate to find her best friends Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley.

“Stupid winter talent show. I just want to go home and spend time with my friends” Sam said to herself.

She wasn’t the only one who felt that way. In fact the whole school hated the show. The only reason they showed up was because it was part of their grade. Sam finally saw the signature red beret of her best friend Tucker. But she still hadn’t seen Danny. At the same moment Tucker spotted Sam and the two walked toward each other. 

“Hey Sam”

“Hey Tucker. Did you see Danny yet?”

“No You?”

“No” Sam said with a shake of her head. 

“Take your seats the show will begin in 5 minutes” the principle announced. 

“Come on let’s sit down” Tucker said gesturing to two open seats in the middle of the auditorium. Tucker slide in and Sam took the aisle.

“Where is Danny he’s going to miss the show” Sam said worried.

“Maybe he ditched” Tucker said with a smile.

“No Danny would never do that and that would kill his grade in Lancer's class”

“Maybe there was a ghost” Tucker offered. 

“Maybe” that just made Sam worry more.

“Programs” Lancer said handing Sam a stack.

Sam discreetly took two. She wasn’t supposed to do that but she would give one Danny in case there was a ghost so he could still write the paper that everyone hated. Sam opened her program and scanned through the list of people preforming and got the shock of her life. There listed as the last performer was Danny Fenton.

“Tucker look at this” Sam said showing him her program.

“What?’ Tucker said as he leaned over ‘Danny’s preforming” Tucker said shocked.

“I know I couldn’t believe it either”

“This is going to be a good show” Tucker said with a smile as the house lights were dimed and the curtain began to rise.

Sam and Tucker waited nervously for Danny’s act. The cheer and dance team each did their thing then the teachers kids from the daycare they had on campus came and sang Santa Claus is Coming to Town which got awe’s from the entire audience. Then other various acts and Sam and Tucker recognized some of their classmates then the time came. 

“And last but certainly not least put your hands together for Mr. Daniel Fenton”

“Wooooooooo” Sam and Tucker cheered and the audience clapped. 

Danny came out on stage with a mic in his hand. He took a deep breath before rising the mic to his lips.

“I want to dedicate this song to a very special person in the audience” 

Tucker and Sam looked at each other confused as Danny signaled backstage to start his music. He took a deep breath again as the music then he sang out in a deep clear voice 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas  
there’s just one thing I need  
I don't care about those presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
more than you could ever know  
make my wish come true  
you know that all I want for Christmas is you.’

Danny started to make his way to the stairs and off the stage

‘I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe’

He sang as he walked up the aisle 

‘There's no sense in hanging stockings  
there upon the fireplace cause  
Santa here won’t make me happy  
with a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
Girl what can I do’

He sang stopping next to Sam

‘you know that all I want for Christmas is you’

Danny sang as he took her hand and led her back to the stage

‘And all the lights are shining  
so brightly everywhere  
and the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
and everyone is singing  
I can hear those sleigh bells ringing’

Danny intertwined their fingers as he led her to center stage

‘Santa won't you bring me the one I really love  
won’t you please bring my baby to me’

Danny sang pulling Sam to him and resting his forehead against hers

‘I don't want a lot for Christmas  
this is all I'm asking for’

Danny sang pulling away then he belted out full of emotion

‘No, I just want to see my baby  
standing right outside my door  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
You know all I want for Christmas is  
You, Is you” 

He finished the song and as the last notes of the song faded out he rested his forehead against hers. He could see her tears leaking from her eyes and a smile on her lips. He let the mic fall from his lips and hang in his hand at his side. Sam leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The entire auditorium erupted into applause.

“Sam be my girlfriend?”

“Yes Danny I will be your girlfriend”

Danny pulled her in and they shared a passionate kiss and the audience again erupted into applause.

“That’s our show. Have a Merry Christmas. Remember your papers are due the day we get back”

The curtain was lowered and the house lights came on as Sam and Danny were still embraced in a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
